


Irrevocably

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, VolleyballAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Growing up together, Jeongyeon and Sana never really looked at each other beyond the friendship boundary. Everyone is convinced that they should be together. Everyone except them apparently. As they enter high school, things start to change.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Irrevocably

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for twitter user (tito) @TReiz
> 
> Thank you for all your support. Honestly, thank you.

Summer before their senior year in middle school when Jeongyeon and Sana started to play as starters in their school’s volleyball club. Jeongyeon played as a wing spiker while Sana became the team’s setter. For most best friends in their country, school years as classmates are something to be wished for. Although that is not the case for them. Ever since grade school, the volleyball gods seem to favor them the most as they enter every single year as classmates. Sana, being the so called genius that she is and Jeongyeon being the student who’s life is everyone’s dream.

“Jeong, I think you should focus more on top spin rather than power,” Sana mentioned after observing her best friend’s last attack. It was their training before the finals game against their school rivals so both of them are anxious on how they will perform. Their opponent is actually at par with their team’s skills so if they want to win, they need to perform better than they did during the semi-finals.

Jeongyeon took a sip from her water bottle and wiped her sweat using the hem of her shirt. “You think so? I wasn’t that impressed with the spin myself. I think something went wrong when I approached,” she sat down on the bleachers and looked up to Sana. “What do you think?” she asked again.

Sana shrugged, “Yeah. I saw how the ball spun. It’s definitely slower than our normal spin. Are you trying something out?”

Her best friend remained quiet and just gave her a smile. When training ended, they proceeded to the shower room to change their clothes and go home. It has been their tradition to go home together since their houses are pretty much two houses away. It’s been like that since middle school and Sana pretty much knows that it’ll be like that until high school. “Wait for you by the gate,” Jeongyeon said while Sana was putting on her clothes.

“Sure thing,” she answered. Sana finished dressing up and started combing her hair. Her bag already placed on top of the counter since she’s ready to leave as well.

When she finished, she placed her brush inside her duffel bag and made her way to the exit. Before she can, she heard a voice calling her name, “Sana!”

She turned around and saw Chungha, the member of the pool club, running towards her, “Yes?” she asked.

“So, tomorrow’s your big game, right?” she nodded, “So, I was wondering if you’d like to grab lunch after?” Chunga asked her. Chungha is one of the popular girls in school. For a while now, she’s been trying to find the timing to ask Sana out but the time only came now.

_Am I being asked out? What should I tell her?_

Jeongyeon’s face flashed in her mind, “Sana!” she turned her head to see the same girl she just thought about. “You were taking so long so I figured I should just go back in,” the taller girl continued to walk and stopped beside her. Jeong turned to Chungha and gave her a slight nod.

Sana cleared her throat, “Maybe next time, Chungha?” she smiled apologetically. “Hey, my shoulder hurts. Carry my bag,” she complained to her best friend.

The girl raised her eyebrow and scoffed, “Carry it on your own.” Jeongyeon walked out, making Sana laugh out loud and Chungha blink twice.

She caught up with her best friend, knowing very well that Jeongyeon won’t walk that fast for her to not catch up. Somehow, Sana knows that Jeong still waited for her. “Can you slow down? My shoulder really hurts because of that serving drill we did earlier and setting non stop for everyone.”

Jeongyeon looked at her and stopped, “You’re hopeless.” The taller girl took Sana’s bag from her and carried it herself. “It’s not even that heavy,” she whispered, too soft for Sana to hear. Sana already knew the drill and took the milk carton from Jeongyeon’s jacket pocket.

“Thanks!” she beamed at her best friend who only rolled her eyes. Jeongyeon dropped her home before going home herself. “See you tomorrow!” she said, earning a nod from the girl. Sana shook her head and went inside their house.

~

“Congratulations on winning the championship!” their coach announced when they were all huddled up inside the dugout. “Jeong, that last point was amazing! I didn’t know you were capable of such a cut shot.”

“Thanks, Coach. But it was just thanks to Sana’s set. If it was a little less than perfect, I wouldn’t be able to do it,” Sana looked at her and gave a shy smile. Of course her best friend will always share the praise, even though it was all Jeongyeon who did the point.

On their way home, Sana and Jeongyeon were still in euphoria with their gold medals hanging on their necks, “Did you see that drop shot I made? It really got them!” Sana said in a bubbly tone while Jeongyeon continuously nodded.

“How about the attack line spike I made? It made my blood race and it rarely happens!” Jeongyeon said with the same excitement mirroring her best friend’s.

It never occurred to Sana that her best friend is the ‘chill’ type of player. She rarely celebrates a point vocally but rather just makes a ‘yes’ gesture and turns to her teammates. But today, Sana saw a different Jeongyeon. She saw the competitive Jeongyeon who celebrated each point by being vocal and patting their teammates on the head. It was refreshing to see her best friend like that.

“Say, did South Arch High contact you?” Jeongyeon opened another topic, suddenly serious. South Arch High is the powerhouse when it comes to high school volleyball. They always compete in the nationals so getting contacted by them is somehow a privilege that a middle school player can only dream of. She actually couldn’t believe when she received a call from the assistant coach of the team, asking her if she’s interested to be part of their team.

Sana turned to her, “Yeah. Why, did they contact you as well?” Jeongyeon nodded, “Want me to be your setter still?”

“You want me to be your spiker?” the girl said with a teasing smile, knowing very well how Jeongyeon is every setter’s dream spiker. Hungry for spikes, will do anything to score.

Sana stopped walking, “I don’t want you on the other side of the net, Jeong.” Her best friend looked at her, “What?”

Jeongyeon shook her head, “Nothing. Let’s go there? For high school?”

~

“Open!” Jeongyeon called as Sana chased the ball from the right side of the court. After a successful hit, which gave them the win for the day, Sana collapses on the floor, tired.

“Sana, you need more cardio,” Sooyoung, a senior and middle blocker from their team, joked. When they joined the team, Sooyoung did an ‘initiation’ test on them by trying to intimidate them but Jeongyeon gave her respect while Sana gave a genuine smile. Sooyoung automatically declared Sana as her new little sister, kicking Yoona from the spot. 

“Ah, unnie, I’m so done with cardio,” she whined. Jeongyeon stood beside her, towering over her body on the floor, “What?”

“Stand up, we need to get in line,” her best friend shook her head and turned to their other senior, “Yuri-unnie, can’t we do the back quick attack and use me as the decoy next time?”

Hyoyeon, their libero, helped Sana stand up, “You two should really start dating each other.”

Sana choked on nothing but air, “Me? And Jeong?” she laughed, “That’s the craziest thing I’ve heard.”

“It’s not,” Yoona suddenly chirped in, hearing the conversation. “Everyone thinks so too,” she added.

“Unnie, not you too,” Sana groaned. Ever since they entered high school, they’ve been teased about their best friend situation. Even with so much explanation, their seniors still don’t believe that they’re merely best friends. It’s like they made it their mission to make sure Sana is reminded that Jeong and her are not normal best friends as they thought they are.

“This is the last game of the practice season, make sure you guys stay in shape since the school banned all club activities starting tomorrow until season begins,” their captain reminded them.

“We’re gonna be normal high school students, Jeong!” Sana squealed, making Jeong chuckle.

“More time for sleep, I guess?” she said as she changed her clothes. “Wait for you by the vending machine?”

“Sure! Be right there,” Sana turned her back and fixed her stuff. Their seniors surround her, “What?”

“Still nothing? Still just best friends?” Hyoyeon asked, obviously teasing her. Behind the girl, Sooyoung and Yuri giving her a cheeky grin.

“Unnie, where did you get the idea of me and Jeong being more than best friends?” she laughed and shook her head.

“We all think you two are more than that. Heck, the whole school does. Don’t you guys know that no one asks you out because they think you two are dating?” Sooyoung leaned on the wall and gave her a knowing expression.

“Be honest, don’t you feel a little too excited when Jeongyeon touches your hand? Or when she gives you that smile that everyone falls for?” Yuri asked.

Sana stopped what she was doing and thought about it. She does feel something whenever Jeongyeon does something totally normal but out of nowhere. Those little times when Jeongyeon would carry her bag, buy her food, drop by her house to hang out, or even when Jeongyeon randomly messages her saying she brought food even though it’s past midnight.

“Oh shit,” she suddenly said. Her unnies all laughed and shook their heads. “Why did you have to open it up! Now how can I look at Jeong?!”

“What’s up?” Jeongyeon suddenly asked from the door. “You okay, Sana?” the genuine worry from her best friend’s eyes made her heart race.

_I’m in deep shit._

“Nothing,” Yuri chuckled, pulling Hyoyeon and Sooyoung out of the shower room. Sana mentally counted to ten just so her heart can calm down and she can face her best friend.

“Sana?” Jeongyeon was already beside her when she opened her eyes. Sana jumped away, “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t hear you approach me!” she excused with a dry chuckle. “Nothing’s wrong. What do you mean something is wrong?” she took her bag and started walking towards the exit as well.

Jeongyeon pulled her by the wrist, their faces inches apart, “You’re acting weird. Did the unnies do something?” her face started frowning.

“No! Nothing,” she mentally slapped herself. “Sooyoung just said that someone wanted to ask me out so I’m a bit panicky,” she blurted out as an excuse.

“Really?” Jeongyeon stood straight and nodded, “Okay. Let’s go home.” The face of her best friend became void, as if trying to show no expression at all. Sana paid no mind in that and focused on the idea that her unnies made her realize that she likes her best friend. That all along, the reason why she never accepted any of her suitors is because she was waiting for her best friend to ask her out? Now that her feelings are out in the open (for her, at least), the next problem is actually trying to get over Jeongyeon. Of course she doesn’t want her friendship with the girl to be ruined just because she found out about her feelings.

“You seem quiet,” she said while walking home. Jeongyeon hummed and yawned, “Ah, you’re tired.”

“That and hungry. Ice cream?” the taller girl offered. Sana nodded, obviously craving for something sweet after a tiring day of playing volleyball. “What flavor do you want?” she asked as they entered the convenience store.

“The usual,” Sana answered and sat on one of the chairs by the window. She observed as Jeong picked their ice cream and paid for it. Now, every little detail Jeongyeon does is loud and obvious. She never given it much attention before but things quickly changed and she blames Sooyoung for that. Their unnies just had to ruin her innocent relationship with her best friend.

Jeongyeon returned to where she was sitting, “You’re spacing out again. Is something wrong?” she shook her head. “I don’t like it when you lie,” there was a hint of annoyance in the taller girl’s voice. Sana made a mental note that Jeongyeon knows when she’s lying.

“What if I start dating?” she asked, hoping she can see any hint of jealousy from Jeongyeon’s face. But her hope is quickly crushed when Jeongyeon smirked at her, “What?”

“Well, if you do, tell me who the person is so I can tell her good luck because you’re a handful and a big headache,” the taller girl laughed, her eyes turning into crescents that Sana loves seeing.

She kept quiet, feeling hurt by what her best friend said. “I guess you’re right,” she whispered to herself but Jeongyeon heard it.

“Hey, I was just kidding,” Jeongyeon placed her hand on Sana’s head, as if patting it. “I think anyone who will date you will be the luckiest person on earth. And I, as your best friend, will destroy the person who will break your heart. I promise.”

Sana smiled timidly, still disappointed that she did not feel that Jeongyeon had any problem with her possibly being with someone else. Much worse, she felt as if though Jeongyeon likes the idea of her dating someone. For some reason, her heart clenched. It was the first time she ever felt something so… painful. “Let’s go home?” she stood up and picked up her bag from the vacant chair beside her.

“Sana,” Jeong stopped her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” the girl continued. Somehow, the story felt more painful than what she said earlier but Sana swallowed the pain and smiled.

“No worries, I didn’t take it to the heart,” she answered. Jeongyeon stood up and took Sana’s bag from her. “I can carry that,” she complained.

“No need. I know your shoulder feels sore from giving those perfect sets. It’s the least I can do for my best setter,” Jeongyeon gave her a smile and placed her arm over Sana’s shoulder. “You know, I’ll always be your best friend, right?”

“And you’ll always be my best friend,” she chuckled. Jeongyeon failed to notice how Sana’s smile disappeared as soon as they started walking their way home. As much as she wants to confess to her best friend, she can’t muster up the courage to risk their friendship (10years worth).

“Let’s go to school together tomorrow?” Jeong asked when she returned Sana’s bag. Sana has been trying her best to act normal, which actually worked because Jeongyeon believes that it was the fatigue that made the girl act weird and aloof. With their years together, Jeongyeon already knows that when Sana’s too tired, she becomes cold and really emotional. Which is cute, if people were to ask Jeong. Despite Sana’s bubbly personality, the girl is actually quite a trickster, which is exactly why she’s one of the rising setters in the country. Her personality does a complete one hundred and eighty degrees when she’s on court. Gone is her playful come-what-may persona. It is then replaced by the cold and sly side Sana has that people rarely see.

“Not if I wake up first,” she turned to their gate, her back on Jeong. “You better be here before six-thirty or I’ll go to school on my own,” she closed the gate, not failing to hear Jeongyeon’s laugh. She knows very well that Sana will be the one rushing tomorrow morning because that’s how they are.

Inside her bedroom, Sana thought about more than a hundred of possibilities that can happen if ever she confesses to Jeong. All of those possibilities ending with them drifting apart. As an only child, Jeongyeon is the closest thing she has for a sibling and losing the girl means losing a part of herself. With all the years that Jeongyeon and her have been together, she can’t find it in herself to believe that what their unnies pointed out was true. She unconsciously shoved that idea deep down her thoughts just so she can continue to be with her best friend.

The next day, Sana found Jeongyeon outside their house, leaning on the wall of their neighbor, wearing a teasing smirk. “I told you, I’ll pick you up,” Jeongyeon tossed her a carton of milk. “You didn’t eat breakfast again, did you?” Sana shook her head and walked beside her best friend.

“Why do you always buy me something to eat?” she asked. Sana observed Jeongyeon’s defined features. Her best friend’s jaw, nose, and slightly uneven lips. All fitting that small face of hers.

“If you’ll stare at me, you might fall,” Jeongyeon suddenly said, now looking directly at her.

“What?!” Sana reacted, a little too loud because the people around them are now looking. Jeongyeon looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. “I won’t fall for you!” she stomped her feet and walked away from her best friend.

Jeongyeon quickly caught up with her, “I meant fall on your face, idiot.” The blush of embarrassment slowly crept on Sana cheeks. Her best friend laughed and shook her head, “You really have the best imagination, Sana.”

“Good morning,” their seniors greeted them by the gates of their school. Sooyoung raised her eyebrows knowingly, as if talking to Sana. Yuri was wearing her necktie loosely again, which made Sana sigh and walk to her senior.

“Unnie, you know how the teachers scold you for not wearing this properly,” she held Yuri’s tie and fixed it, not minding the stares from some students and from her own best friend.

Yuri blushed, having Sana so close made her realize how pretty the younger girl was, “Sorry.” She chuckled nervously. She noticed Jeongyeon’s blank stare so she playfully planted a kiss on Sana’s forehead, “Thanks, sweetie.”

Sana looked up, a soft blush appearing, “Welcome!” she smiled.

Hyoyeon cleared her throat, “Let’s go inside. The bell’s gonna ring,” she looked at Jeongyeon, now having a scowl on her face. She nudged Sooyoung and pointed at Jeong.

“So, Sana, wanna have lunch with us earlier? Our classmate wants to get to know you,” Sooyoung said, breaking the silence. Jeongyeon stretched her neck and just kept mum.

Sana turned to her best friend, “Can I, Jeong?” she asked, hoping Jeongyeon would stop her.

Again, her hope gets crushed when Jeong shrugged and said, “Do what you want. I’ll probably be asleep during lunch.” Before Sana could say another word, Jeongyeon went ahead to their classroom, giving their seniors a small bow before doing so.

“Ah, she was in a good mood earlier. What’s wrong with that ostrich now?” Sana turned to the three older girls and bowed, “See you later. Sorry for Jeongyeon’s mood swings.”

Yuri chuckled, “No worries. We’re a little used to it by now.” Sana left the three with a confused mind. Yuri turned to her classmates, “Did ya see that just now?”

Hyeyeon laughed, “Epic.Those two are so dumb to feel they have feelings for each other so now, we’re here to help them realize it.” They proceeded to their respective classrooms with a satisfied grin on their faces. They pretty much made a bet that Sana’s feelings aren’t unrequited but it’s difficult to crack their other junior’s walls. Although they are pretty sure that when Sana is involved, sooner or later, Jeongyeon’s façade will break itself.

Lunchtime came by in just a blink of an eye, Sana has been wondering what she did because since the first period until the lunch bell rang. Aside from their mandatory talk during english time, where Jeongyeon just shrugged, hummed, and nodded, nothing else happened.

“Hey, Yoo Jeongyeon, if you have a problem, say it to my face,” Sana stood in front of Jeongyeon’s desk. The older girl looked at her and sighed, “What?”

Jeong pointed at the door, “Yuri-unnie’s here. Grab your lunch and go. I want to sleep.” Her best friend didn’t even spare her another look and just proceeded to put her head down on her desk. Sana failed to catch Jeongyeon’s annoyed face before she buried it between her own arms, “Idiot,” she whispered.

“Yuri-unnie, she’s still mad about something but she refuses to tell me,” she complained to the senior. Sana cannot understand or even remember what she did to even make Jeongyeon mad.

“Don’t mind her. You know how moody she can be,” Yuri replied. They arrived at the jam packed cafeteria. With a school as big as theirs, everyone was trying to just get lunch in peace. Lucky for them, Sooyoung and the others already saved a table big enough for the whole team. Although it won’t be filled as many, Sana felt a sense of pride being one of the members of the volleyball team. “Have a seat,” Yuri ushered her to the seat beside Sooyoung. In front of her sat a chic looking girl, enough to make head snap just by wanting another look at her.

“Hi, I’m Fany, their classmate,” the same girl Sana just looked at offered her a hand. She took it, obviously. It would be rude to reject a senior’s introduction.

“Sana, nice to meet you,” she bowed and subtly hid behind Sooyoung’s shoulder. The senior girls laughed and one even patted Sana’s head. She’s always been the favorite hoobae to tease, according to the seniors themselves.

Fany looked at her and smiled, her eyes turning into crescents, “I heard from Sooyoung and the others that you are an excellent player. I’ll be sure to watch you during the next practice game against the West Hill Rangers.”

“I’m not that excellent without them hitting my sets but please do,” she smiled, gaining confidence with how her unnies encouraged her to speak. “We need more support than ever if we want to get into Nationals.”

“Nationals, huh?” Fany looked at Yuri as if they were having a talk just by their eyes. “Well, I’ll be looking forward to it. I think our school has some pretty tough competition, right Soo?” Sana quietly ate her lunch and just chipped in her thoughts every now and then.

When she returned to their classroom, she found her best friend reading a book by the window. Jeongyeon’s short hair really makes her look unbelievably beautiful. It’s no wonder that girls want to get her on a date. “Enjoyed lunch?” Jeong asked her. She closed the book she was reading and stared at Sana directly.

For a moment, Sana forgot how to breathe. No one’s in their classroom yet because it’s still a little too early but none of those factors mattered because now, Jeongyeon has got her trapped in between the table and, well, Jeongyeon herself. “What do you mean?” Sana chuckled nervously.

Her best friend backed off, “Nothing. I just finished reading the chapter for our quiz. I’ll give you a runthrough.” Sana found it weird, honestly, her best friend never really studied for an exam. But more importantly, she never realized how attractive her best friend was. Neither did she acknowledge the long overdue, yet still she’s struggling to accept, idea that maybe she likes her best friend a little bit too much for her own good.

Though for Sana, it’s all good. It’s not like it’s reciprocated. Jeongyeon never really had other priorities other than volleyball. So it’s all good. Everything is all good.

~

Three weeks since the training halt and now, the team’s prepping up for their practice game against the West Hill Rangers. WHR seeded top two in their meet, just below their spot. During the finals, they took two sets from South Arch which rarely happens so it can only mean one thing: they’re no joke.

“Move it, princess. The match is in two hours and we haven’t gone over our new gameplay,” Jeongyeon nudged her and gave her a teasing smile. Sana hates being called a princess, so it really pisses her off when Jeong uses that pet name to annoy her. Sure, her dad’s an exiled prince from the royal family but it doesn’t mean she enjoys the luxury of being _royal_ per se.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” she followed her best friend and met up with her seniors. For the past few weeks, her bond with their unnies have grown stronger. In the process of her trying to get away from Jeong (since she realized her feelings and all that kind of mess) their other senior, Hyoyeon to be exact, had gotten close to her best friend. Of course, who is Sana to get jealous, righ?

_I’m not jealous, right?_

They did some minor changes in their rotation, something that they will only do now as an experiment to prevent the attackers from West Hill. “You got this,” Jeongyeon patted her head and gave her a nod, enough to keep her heart racing in a “not so caused by the warm up” kind of race. Before she could say anything, Jeongyeon went to find Hyoyeon, as expected. The two laughed, which totally didn’t hurt. At least that’s what Sana tries to convince herself into believing.

West Side Rangers definitely has some promising players. One of which is named Nayeon, who was featured as a rising spiker in the weekly volleyball article that every single volleyball player reads. Sana knows her as one of the hardest spikers to block. The way she can control her wrist to give a different spin on the ball? A nightmare. So when South Arch won with a thin margin, Sana slumped on the floor (after the formal bowing, of course) and released a sigh of relief.

“Hey, you didn’t have to rub it to us that you are relieved from blocking me,” Sana looked up and found the rising spiker smiling at her, offering a bottle of potari, a sports drink.

Sana took the drink and stood up, greeting the player, “I’m just relieved I don’t have to block you anymore. You do know you’re a nightmare on court, right?”

Nayeon grinned, “I may be a dream in other places aside from the court.” It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s happening: Nayeon was flirting with her and she, well, wants to flirt back.

“Really? I’m surprised that there are no articles about that,” Sana made sure her smile was sultry. Nayeon gave her the same smile, although Sana wasn’t sure why the smile faded abruptly.

Soon enough, Sooyoung appeared beside her and placed an arm over Sana’s shoulder, “Such an eye candy, our setter, aye?” The senior said, “Come on now, Sana. We need to hit the showers before the sweat dries up.”

“See you around, Sana!” Nayeon said her goodbye before Sooyoung can turn them around where the rest of the team, Jeongyeon including, were standing, looking at them.

“Wow, Sana, I didn’t think you’d be having some serious energy exchange in there,” Hyoyeon teased her. She looked at Jeong, hoping for a hint of jealousy of some sort but there was none. Moreover, she looked rather relieved to see Sana flirting with someone else.

“We have a free day tomorrow, enjoy it because the next time we meet West Hill for a practice match, they won’t be surprised by our attacks,” their captain told them. Sana looked at her best friend again and smiled, Jeongyeon gave her a nod.

On their way back home, Jeongyeon didn’t say a word, “Hey, you free tomorrow?” Sana broke the silence.

Her best friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “We’re neighbors, if you wanna hang out just jump over the fence. Mom won’t mind.”

~

The next day, just as Jeongyeon told her to do so, Sana jumped over the fence and saw Jeongyeon holding a ball. Not to brag but Jeongyeon’s also one of the rising spikers in the country. She doesn’t rely on power, although she has it, but she relies on playing smart. Sana asked once as to why she doesn’t hit the ball as hard as she can, the girl said _a point is a point. It doesn’t matter if it slams on the floor or drops gently_. Since then, Sana wished for Jeong to always be her teammate. Battling her best friend on court will be psychologically draining.

“Hey you!” Sana greeted the taller girl. Jeongyeon just hummed and continued practicing her tossing. “I came here to ask you to hang out with me in that newly opened ice cream store,” she continued.

Jeong didn’t even give her a glance and just _completely_ ignored her. Sana, frustrated, went inside the Yoo house and grabbed herself a glass of juice. She won’t say it outloud but she’d rather throw the content on her best friend. But her best friend has quite a bit of a temper so she wouldn’t want to press that idea of making Jeongyeon flip. Honestly, Sana always felt that their friendship is just one sided. She believes that Jeongyeon only tolerated her for years because she’s the only person of the same age. The idea always hurt Sana. But these days, especially with her realization of her feelings for the girl, it hurt more.

Going back to the backyard, Sana sat on the floor line of the house and said, “Come on, Jeong. Let’s go for ice cream already!”

“Just go without me,” the taller girl replied.

A whine escaped Sana’s lips, “But that’s the thing, I want to go _with_ you.” She huffed and placed the glass down, “Come on, don’t you love me?”

Jeongyeon stopped her motions. She turned to Sana with an expressionless face. Sana immediately stood up and left the Yoo residence. She knew she stepped on a landmine. The endless jokes about the two of them never really bothered her but for Jeong, she often gets annoyed by the idea. So Sana really must’ve hit the jackpot when she joked about it herself.

When Sana left, Jeongyeon ran to her room and called Hyoyeon, “What kind of stupidity did you do now, idiot?” Hyoyeon said as she answered the phone.

“Unnie, Sana just asked me if I love her,” she said, panicking. Hyoyeon laughed and asked her what she said, “Obviously I do! But she didn’t have to ask me! We have different concepts of love. For all I know she can mean love as a friend and I mean mine as more than that!”

“You somehow prove that you are more of an idiot than you are yesterday. Just admit to her that you like her. It’s not gonna do much damage,” her unnie said. Jeongyeon proceeded to end the call and stared at her bed side table where a picture of her and Sana during middle school sits.

~

A few days after that whole incident where she pushed Jeong into her limits (in Sana’s perspective) and they haven’t been on speaking terms. Well, Sana has been avoiding her best friend at all cost. It’s not without extensive effort because every lunch time, she sees to it that she eats with the seniors or if Jeong is there, she pretends to be sick and eats her lunch inside the clinic.

The next practice game came by in a blink of an eye. Especially when there is someone who is busy avoiding contact with the very same person she has been in contact with for about her whole life. Sooyoung already asked them if something is going on but Sana was quick to say _no nothing’s wrong. Everything is just fine_ which of course, didn’t convince any of the seniors but they respected the unvoiced request of the girl to leave it at that. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, doesn’t even mind Sana or anything related to Sana. In Sana’s eyes, the idea of Jeongyeon just sticking with her because she was the only choice left only solidified.

The game with the West Hill Rangers could only be described by one word: hell. Nayeon pulled her wrist snapping spins again which only acquired scores. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, played efficiently but she wasn’t really connecting with Sana when it comes to hitting the sets. As much as it bothers the setter, she can’t seem to figure out how to reach out to Jeongyeon to make the game easier.

During the last time out for the fifth set, Hyoyeon called Jeongyeon to the side. As the libero, Sana opted to leave the alone since it’ll most likely to be about the defense they have to work on in order to get Nayeon’s unbelievable spins. Sana, on the other hand, focused on listening to their coach discuss about the hand positioning when blocking both wing and middle spikers. When they went back to the court, Sooyoung placed an arm over Sana’s shoulder, “Give Jeong some quicker sets, that’ll make her come back to her senses.”

As much as she hates the feeling, they lost to Nayeon’s team by two points. The final score was fifteen to seventeen. Cliche enough, it was Nayeon who scored the final point. Sana was busy picking up stray balls when Nayeon came to her and grinned, “Tough guarding you gave me,” the spiker told her with a friendly voice.

Sana turned to the spiker and batted her lashes, “Really? I was really expecting some kind of attack.” When Nayeon didn’t give back the flirting, Sana’s spirits crashed. Was she really that intolerable for her not to have a decent possible relationship? Her situation with her best friend isn’t exactly the best thing on her plate right now but to even fail with Nayeon? A hot piece of action? She really needs to think about her life.

“I’ll see you on finals,” Nayeon gave her a respectful bow with a playful smile. Before she can say anything, possibly ask the girl’s number (just so she can be one step into moving on), she felt a tug on her jersey. Soon enough she was being dragged into who knows where.

“I swear to god, I will end you!” Sana threatened the person dragging her. Although she can’t see who that person may be, she’d have to tell Jeongyeon to help her end the person. When she was pushed inside the cramped utility closet, she turned to the person and found her best friend with a mad expression on her face. “Seriously?! Are you that mad with my sets that you had to drag me away from someone I was actually hoping I could get a shot at?!”

She hit Jeongyeon on the shoulder but the woman towered over her. Sana is reminded how she hates the height difference between her and Jeongyeon. What she didn’t expect is when Jeongyeon pressed herself against Sana and lowered so she can whisper on the girl’s ear, “I’m supposed to be the only shot you want, Sana.”

Jeongyeon’s lips captured hers. Her first kiss. Their first kiss to be exact. Jeongyeon’s lips tasted like mint. Spearmint like that chapstick flavor she loves to buy. There was dominance with the way Jeongyeon kissed her. As if saying something she haven’t said before, “You like me,” her best friend said when they pulled apart.

Sana couldn’t even catch her breath, “W-what?” Jeongyeon captured her lips once again, this time in a gentle manner. Sana found herself kissing her best friend back, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

“Say you like me,” Jeongyeon said in between kisses. “Because I have liked you for so long it physically hurts me to see you show interest in anyone else but me, Sana,” it almost sounded like her best friend was begging her.

Sana pushed Jeongyeon away, “You like me?” Jeongyeon looked at her and took her hand.

“Sana, I’ve been irrevocably in love with you since we were in grade school,” there were tears in Jeongyeon’s eyes, threatening to escape, as the spiker leaned her face on Sana’s palm.

“I,” Sana couldn’t say anything. All the times she thought that Jeongyeon didn’t care about her, she was actually already loving her?

“I know I haven’t been the best in showing my feelings for you but I was waiting for you to love me back so I can finally confess but when I saw you flirting with someone else, our opponent of all people, I wanted to pull you away. But Hyoyeon reminded me that you aren’t mine and you have your own mind to decide who you want to be with,” her best friend took a step back and sighed. “I’m not asking for much now. Just give me a chance.”

Sana held her breath. Her endless daydreams of being in a relationship with her best friend, now in front of her. Her heart leaped in joy, as if now it’s doing cartwheels inside her chest. Sana smiled and hopped to hug her best friend. “Oh my god, I like you too,” she splurted.

Jeongyeon, ever alert to Sana’s clumsy tendencies, caught and hugged her back, “No more flirting with other people, Sana. Especially not that Nayeon girl. I don’t like competition if you’re at stake.”

As soon as they arrived at the shower room, their seniors were looking at them suspiciously. Yuri was the one to approach them and placed an arm over Sana’s shoulder, “Care to tell us where you two have been?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and pulled Sana away from the older girl, “No more touching my girlfriend so freely, sunbaes.” Sana blushed scarlet and hid her face between her hands.

Cheers roared inside the shower room. Sooyoung and Hyoyeon said, “Pay up,” to their other teammates.

Sana raised her eyebrow, “You guys placed bets?!”

Sooyoung looked at her, “Watch and learn, Sana. This is how you get money to sustain dates.”

Jeongyeon and Sana looked at their teammates with dismay as well as amusement. And then they looked at each other. For some reason, with their whole life ahead of them, they aren’t scared. There will be ups and downs, obviously. But somehow, challenges seem more bearable now that they have each other as both back up and side by side partner. Once again, it’s all good. Things are definitely all good now.


End file.
